


Smooth

by fredbassett



Series: Taking the Rough with the Smooth [2]
Category: Rugby RPF, Rugby Union RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Waking up with cramp is no fun, but a helping hand - or pair of hands - never goes amiss.
Relationships: George Ford/Danny Cipriani
Series: Taking the Rough with the Smooth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863124
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the lovely Luka for the beta!
> 
> This takes place after Mercurial, and has now become a series. I blame Luka for encouraging me and also all the equally lovely people here who left such really nice comments on my first effort. Thank you, all!

“Fuck!”

George’s curse dragged Danny out of a deep sleep. He rolled over and sat up in one movement, blinking and staring around, disorientated for a moment in the early morning light streaming in through the large bedroom window of George’s house.

“Fordy, what’s up?”

“Cramp!” The word came out through gritted teeth. George curled up, chucking off the duvet and clutching his lower leg.

“Where?”

“Tibialis anterior.”

Danny couldn’t help an amused laugh. “Any other bugger would just have said shin. Let go and leave it to me.”

He shoved the duvet all the way off and scooted down the bed to get closer to the offending limb. George grunted with pain but did as he was told. They were all used to being bossed around by team medics and physios off the pitch. Danny knelt on the bed and ran his hands down George’s shin, feeling the tightness of the muscles and watching how the cramp dragged George’s foot back towards his leg, twisting his toes together. Danny was no stranger to leg cramps and knew when toes curled like that it was excruciatingly painful.

He took a firm hold of George’s foot, resting it on his thigh, and started to rub his toes, pressing hard to uncurl them. George shoved back against him and Danny worked deeper into his foot, sliding his thumbs up to his ankle and back again, repeating the movement until the middle toes stopped trying to cross over each other.

“How’s that?”

“Bit better …”

Danny kept up the long, firm strokes, moving higher each time until he was working directly on the pale smooth skin of George’s shin. 

“Christ on a bike, Fordy, do you wax your legs?”

George grimaced and ground out, “Shave.”

From somewhere, a last vestige of tact made its presence felt and Danny didn’t laugh. He knew some of the lads shaved. A few subscribed to the theory that it gave you an edge when it came to speed – George probably came into that category – others said it made it less painful when the physios were really giving you a pummelling. The one bit that did make sense to Danny was that it also helped scrapes and cuts heal more cleanly when you’d taken a few knocks, but he was too bloody lazy for all that. He didn’t bother shaving his face, so he certainly couldn’t see the bloody point in shaving his legs.

He ran his hands slowly up George’s leg to the knee, pressing down hard with his thumbs again in one long stroke. “Have I told you you’ve got fucking sexy legs? Solid bloody muscle.”

“Sodding bloody muscle,” George muttered, still slightly embarrassed when Danny paid him compliments.

“Does this happen a lot?” Danny bent over and kissed the smooth leg, taking in the numerous small scars and fading bruises that he hadn’t really noticed until then.

“Sometimes. Usually me right leg.”

“Overdoing the kicking practice?”

“Yeah, occasionally.” George was sounding more relaxed now, his eyes no longer screwed up against the pain.

Danny carried on with the massage, knowing if he stopped too soon the cramp would just come straight back. As the muscle seizure started to loosen, Danny ran his left hand lightly up George’s equally strong, smooth thigh, feeling it slip over warm, slightly more yielding skin.

“Glad you don’t shave your pubes, mate. That’s gross.”

George’s eyes widened. “Eh?”

Danny carded his fingers through the tight curls around the base of George’s soft cock. “Shaved pubes. It’s a thing.”

“Girls, yeah, but not blokes.”

“Blokes. Loads of blokes.”

George pulled a disgusted face. “That’s just weird.”

Danny ran his hands higher, feeling the soft dark hairs running from crotch to navel. “You’ve shaved here before, I’ve seen the pics …”

“Sometimes.”

Danny gently rested George’s foot on the bed and bent at the waist to nuzzle his belly. “Don’t. Sexier like this.”

He kissed his way down the light covering of hair to suck at the head of the soft cock he was now intimately acquainted with after a week of sharing a bed with its owner. But he pulled back when George gave a slight gasp.

“Leg still hurts?”

“Just a bit.”

“OK, leg first, blow job afterwards.” Danny went back to concentrating on the muscles of George’s lower leg, rubbing and kneading, stopping occasionally to run his hands down George’s left leg so that he could learn the contrast, knowing how far he had to go before letting up again. As he worked, he had another measure of success in the way his lover’s cock was slowly starting to fill. Danny was getting hard just watching him, a fact that didn’t escape George’s scrutiny as he stared at Danny with his usual intense gaze and lifted his left foot to press against Danny’s erection.

Danny groaned. Christ, George was a wet dream spread out like this, thighs open, every muscle in his body toned to perfection, cock swelling, a slight grin on his face as he flexed his toes against Danny’s hard flesh.

“Tell me when I can stop …” Danny was aching to take George in his mouth again, but it looked like his friend was in no hurry.

“Yeah, just want to make sure the cramp’s gone. If it hits when you’re sucking me off it won’t be fun.” George ran his foot up and down Danny’s hard-on, the hard skin on the ball of his foot pleasantly rough against Danny’s sensitive skin.

“Never had a foot wank before,” Danny commented.

George snorted with laughter. “Is that a thing as well?”

“Think so. Never been quite sure how it works, though.”

“Well, I can’t give you a tit fuck.”

“Not sure a chest fuck would work the same way. Do you shave there as well?”

“No, never had much hair up there. OK, think you can stop now.”

Danny didn’t stop, he just transferred his attention to the leg attached to the foot that was still stroking his cock, leaving George’s toes pressed up against him as he worked the muscles, checking for any signs of cramp in that leg as well.

“Are your feet ticklish?”

“Only underneath if it’s too light. Rest of me’s worse.” 

Danny would bear that in mind. He pressed a light kiss to the top of George’s foot then spread his legs further so he could settle down between them, resting his cheek on one smooth thigh and running his tongue experimentally up the inside of George’s leg. A slight shiver told him that was good ticklish, not bad ticklish. He was well on the way to learning most of George’s tells, both in bed and out of it.

“Think you’re developing a bit of stubble down here, mate.”

George ran his fingers through Danny’s hair. “Fancy shaving me, do you?”

Danny’s hard cock jerked even more upright. “Fuck, give me some warning when you come out with something like that, Fordy …” He turned the idea over in his mind, a slow grin spreading across his face. “Providing you don’t want to do the same to me, yeah, it’d be hot.”

“Blow job, tea, shower, shave.”

Danny’s grin broadened. “Priorities, you have ‘em.” 

He bent his head to George’s hard cock, swiping at the bead of moisture at the tip with his tongue and teasing the slit. George’s hips bucked, but Danny was ready for that reaction, and held him down firmly, one hand on each well-defined hipbone. There was no way he could hold George down if he didn’t cooperate, there was far too much power in his lover’s thighs for that, but spread out on the white sheets, George seemed entirely happy to let Danny set the pace as he took him in shallowly at first, working him with lips, tongue and encircling fingers.

The warm press of mouth and hand soon had George breathing hard, one hand roaming over Danny’s hair and shoulders, the other fisted in the duvet heaped up by his side. Danny shifted position slightly to rest his head on George’s flat stomach and dip one hand down to cup George’s balls and roll them gently in his palm.

“Fuckin’ hell.” The words came out as a low moan. 

Danny laughed and did it again, this time sliding lower to take George’s cock right to the back of his throat. He knew he couldn’t keep that up for long, but judging by George’s unsteady breathing, he wouldn’t have to. He took George in as deeply as he could manage, swallowing around the hard cock.

George gasped and came, his cock jerking and pulsing in Danny’s throat. Danny pulled back and swallowed around the mouthful of salty come, sucking gently and stroking George’s hips as his lover rode the aftershocks of climax. When George was still, Danny shifted position and captured his lips, probing deeply with his tongue. George kissed him back, open-mouthed and as messy as it always was after they’d made love, technique forgotten in the warm slide of lips and tongue.

When they drew apart, George rolled over onto his side, pillowing his head on Danny’s shoulder as his hand roamed down Danny’s chest, stroking over his stomach to land on his hard, leaking cock. Danny was already close to the edge even before George started to work him quickly and efficiently to an intense climax. Danny gasped as he came, one arm holding tightly to George’s waist.

“Messy,” George murmured approvingly before slipping down the bed and swiping his tongue through the come on Danny’s stomach.

“Fucking hell, you’ll never know how hot that looks, mate …”

George looked up at him and grinned. “Daft twat. ‘Course I do, you’ve done it to me often enough. Can I have that cuppa now?”

Danny’s shoulders shook with laughter. “Romantic little sod. I’ll have to teach you the meaning of the word afterglow.”

“That’s for evenings. Morning’s for tea. And I need a piss …”

Danny rolled on his back and watched George experimentally putting his right leg on the ground, testing his leg muscles. He gave an approving nod and padded into the en-suite, giving Danny an unparalleled view of the best arse in British rugby. An arse that he’d spent most of the week buried in, balls-deep. He rolled out of bed and went downstairs to put the kettle on without bothering to throw on a dressing gown. George’s house wasn’t overlooked, and he was unlikely to be getting an Amazon delivery at 6.30am, so the chances of him outraging anyone’s modesty were slight. 

George still had three days left of his rest period and he’d wanted to come home, clearly starting to get agitated that he’d left in too much of a hurry and might not have turned something off.

Danny had just phoned the physio and said he’d be away for a few days and would have to miss a couple of sessions on his knee. A solemn promise not to overdo things had got him off the hook until after the weekend.

George wandered into the kitchen wearing a short grey towelling bathrobe.

Danny handed him a mug of tea. “Sorry, would you rather I put something on?”

George’s blue-grey eyes were warm as he kissed Danny’s naked shoulder, tracing a tattoo with his tongue. “Nope, makes it easier to admire the view like this.” 

He picked up his phone from the worksurface and started scrolling through his emails and WhatsApp messages. Danny knew he was still worried that Sam Burgess might try to make more trouble for him, but Danny didn’t think there was a cat in hell’s chance of the fucker doing that. He’d had the shits put right up him by the police caution and had buggered off back to Oz after signing some contract for his poncey clothing line. 

“Told Owen I’m going to put the house on the market,” George remarked. 

“You sure?”

“Too big. It always was but Jess liked it. I don’t need half of fucking Leicestershire. Fancy helping me look sometime?”

Danny moved in for a warm, tea-tasting kiss. “I can try. I’m thinking of buying near Cheltenham. No point renting if I’m staying.”

“We can make a list of what we’re after …”

“You think lists are sexy, don’t you?”

“Mate, this’ll be over before it even gets going properly if you don’t like lists.”

“I’ve just sucked your brains out of your dick, and I fucked you through the mattress last night, I think that counts as getting going properly. But yeah, lists are OK. I quite like cushions, too.”

“Thank fuck for that.”

“I’ll even promise not to mix them up on the sofa.”

“Might promise not to shave me stomach for a while …”

“Knew you were a keeper, Fordy.”

George wrapped his arms around Danny’s waist and nuzzled his neck, his stubble rasping pleasantly against Danny’s skin. “Thanks for not making me feel like I’m weird.”

“You’re not the only one who’s OCD. Jonny’s the same, you just do things differently. We’ve all got our issues, mate, it’s no big deal, honestly.”

George grinned at him and nipped lightly at the base of Danny’s neck. “Fuck me in the shower?”

“Your shower’s big enough for half the bloody squad, I think that could be arranged. But find where we chucked the lube last night or you’ll be farting bubbles for the rest of the day. And give me chance to get out before you turn it icy.”

“Deal.”

**** 

George hung his bathrobe up and quickly cleaned his teeth, finishing off with a rinse of mouthwash before getting into the shower and turning the water to something Danny would probably agree was a reasonable temperature. 

Danny stepped in behind him as the water cascaded down and slipped his arms around George’s waist, kissing him between the shoulders. He reached out and dropped the half-used tube of lubricant next to the shower gel while George fiddled with the settings and jets of water shot out at them sideways from the tiles.

“Bloody hell!” Danny laughed. “That’s kinky.”

“Came with the house,” George said. He liked the feeling of multiple jets of water hitting his body and since he’d split with Jess, he’d often switched them on full and let the water pound his back while he wanked. It felt good, but Danny sliding his hands down George’s body to stroke his cock felt a hell of a lot better.

Danny grabbed the shower gel and squeezed a dollop onto his hand and started to rub it over George’s body. He closed his eyes and just concentrated on the feel of Danny’s slick hands roaming over his skin, knowing exactly where to touch him and how hard, tweaking and nipping George’s nipples to send sharp shocks of pleasure straight through his cock. Slippery fingers wrapped around him and started to slowly run up and down his hard shaft, every now and again sliding down to fondle his balls. George had taken several days to overcome the fluttering feeling of vulnerability in his stomach that provoked, but now he enjoyed the sensation. While Danny’s hands could be hard and rough when George wanted it, they could also be excruciatingly gentle. 

He’d also got used to the feeling of strong hands running over his arse, spreading him and teasing over his sensitive skin, circling him, slipping one finger just far enough inside for George to clench around him and try to push back.

“Lube first, you pushy sod,” Danny laughed, licking the hollow behind George’s ear and sending a shiver of pleasure dancing down his back. “Turn round or this weird upright jacuzzi’ll just wash it all away.”

A moment later, George felt a slick finger slip inside him, smearing cool gel around. He braced his hands against the white tiles and let his head fall forward against the wall between the water jets, feeling them hitting his chest and stomach and even his cock, keeping him hard while Danny worked two fingers into him. Then he heard a foil packet being torn and for a moment Danny’s hands left him, then the probing fingers were back, before quickly being swapped for the tip of a hard cock. George pushed back hard, taking Danny to the root.

Danny gasped. “Give a guy some warning … but if that’s how you fancy it … ”

Strong hands gripped George’s hips hard enough to leave marks as Danny pulled out then slammed in again. 

It was George’s turn to gasp as he felt the drag of Danny’s cock deep inside him. “Fuck, that feels good.” He sighed at the now-familiar stretch and burn. After waiting so long for what he really wanted, George thought he could never get enough of the feel of Danny’s hard cock buried so deep inside he could feel the slap of his lover’s balls against him with each stroke.

“We aim to please, Fordy.” 

George felt Danny draw back, letting him close up before pushing back in again, and this time there was a fraction more drag as the jets of water washed away some of the lubricant. Eyes still closed, he felt Danny reach around him for the tube. 

George shook his head. “Leave it … feels good …” 

Danny’s arms slid back around him and George felt his lover’s muscular body plastered against the length of his back as Danny pressed open-mouthed kisses to his neck and shoulders, teeth grazing George’s already over-sensitive skin as Danny’s hips snapped back and forwards, driving so much pleasure through George that he could feel his arms start to quiver with the effort of staying rigid. Then clever, slick fingers slid up and down the length of his cock, working him in time with the thrusts into his arse. George arched his head back, eyes still closed, letting the water cascade over his face, holding his breath.

Pleasure intensified so much that George felt every conscious thought slipping away from him, along with the low-level anxiety that he’d carried around all his life, from which he was so rarely truly free.

Danny’s fingers tightened around the base of George’s cock, holding back the rising tide of pleasure as he slammed home time and time again, while George’s chest started to burn with the need to gulp air, then the fingers gripped his hips again, holding him steady as the pounding increased, hitting that spot inside him that he hadn’t even known existed until a few days ago.

George dropped his head against the tiles as a hot rush of pleasure burned through him and his arse spasmed tightly around Danny’s cock. He sucked in a gasping breath and opened his eyes, watching come splatter the titles before being washed away. Danny’s hips snapped forward again and he groaned, teeth grazing George’s neck. With one hand, George reached out and blindly turned off the water jets before he sunk against the wall, held up only by his forearms, taking Danny’s weight against him as their chests heaved in unison.

“Fuck, that was intense,” Danny gasped, arms tightening. 

“Felt like I was coming apart at the seams,” George admitted as Danny’s softening cock slipped from him, leaving him feeling open and empty. He moaned and pressed back against Danny, missing the feeling of being filled.

Two fingers slipped inside him, stroking with maddening gentleness, then circled him until he closed, waiting until his breathing returned to something approaching normal.

“Now can I shave you?” The words ghosted over George’s skin like dark silk, holding a world of promise.

George nodded, allowing himself to be turned around and steered out of the cubicle, then enveloped in a large towel as Danny proceeded to dry him slowly, gently and very thoroughly.

And it felt so fucking good.

“Do you want to do this in here or the bedroom?” Danny murmured, his breath warm against George’s ear.

“Bed. There’s a huge bath sheet in the airing cupboard. I’ll get it.”

“Leave it all to me, gorgeous.”

With the world’s biggest bath sheet spread out on the bed, George sprawled on his back, propped up on the pillows, feeling relaxed and happy. Normally at this time in the morning he’d be exercising, pushing himself to his limits, but with Danny, he was finding entirely new limits to push.

He held his hand out for the electric razor. “Give it ‘ere.” He switched it to its closest setting and handed it back as it hummed softly.

Danny pushed his legs apart, kneeling between them again, running his left hand slowly up George’s skin. He looked oddly hesitant.

“’s not a cut-throat, mate.”

Danny grinned at him. “I’ve never shaved another bloke before. Or a girl.”

“Stick it on my leg and move it around. That usually works.”

The grin turned to a laugh and Danny carefully pressed the head of the razor to George’s calf. When blood didn’t spurt all over the bed, he looked more confident and started to slide it slowly up and down.

“Told you it wasn’t hard.” George was enjoying seeing the normally confident Danny out of his comfort zone for once and from the look Danny threw at him, that hadn’t gone unnoticed.

“What’s it feel like?” Danny asked.

“Like shaving your face only on your legs, you daft git.” George grinned and relented. “Vibrates a bit, that’s all. To be honest, I just whiz it over before I get in the shower and that’s that. This is … a bit different.”

“This is fucking hot,” Danny commented, stroking George’s sensitive skin with one hand, following it with the head of the razor.

George closed his eyes and followed the sensations as they tracked over his body as Danny worked first on the front of his right leg, massaging with one hand and smoothing after it with the electric razor. Danny gently flexed his leg for him so he could reach the sides more easily, then stretched him out again and moved inexorably up his thigh, spreading George’s legs even further apart. 

Being naked had never bothered him. George knew he had a good body and getting changed in front of other blokes nearly all his life meant that he’d never been fussed about anyone seeing him without his kit on, but this was different. He’d never been looked at by anyone as intensely as Danny looked at him, his dark eyes drinking in everything that George had to give. Even after coming twice in an hour, George could feel his cock starting to swell. Christ, it was like being a randy teenager all over again, wanking off to whatever gay porn he’d been able to find on his phone after a stressful game, desperate to get some relief from the insistent voice in his head that insisted on going over the game move by move, pointing out everything he could have done better.

“Relax, Fordy. Tell me to stop if this isn’t what you want and I’ll stop.”

George smiled, kicking the intrusive thoughts out of his head. “It’s what I want. It feels great.”

“Then lie back and think of this, not England, not Burgess, not Eddie, not whatever it was that just made you tense up …”

Letting out a long, slow breath, George closed his eyes again and let the sensations wash over him again. The slow drift of Danny’s hands, the faint buzz on his skin as the electric razor did its work. He could tell that Danny was following the same boundaries that George had set when he did this for himself, stopping about eight centimetres above the bottom of his shorts. 

Danny tested the closeness of the shave with his lips and tongue, feathering light kisses all the way up George’s legs, nuzzling between his thighs but deliberately staying away from his half-hard cock. The feel of Danny’s beard against his inner thighs was enough to send his heartrate up a notch and make his breath quicken, and the gentle kisses pressed there kept every other thoughts out of his head except the here and now and what it was like to be the sole focus of Danny’s attention. Single-minded was something that George could easily relate to.

Then Danny shifted his hands and mouth to the other leg, and it all started again; the slight roughness of beard, the softness of lips and tongue, the warm breath sliding over his skin, the slight vibration from the razor, all combining into a seamless whole where George didn’t know when one sensation ended and the other began.

“Turn over,” Danny urged quietly.

George obliged, pressing his now hard cock into the towel and spreading his legs again.

The slow drift of hands, mouth and razor started up again as Danny worked his way up first one leg then the other, reaching the same limits and then peppering light kisses to George’s arse, then pausing a moment to spread George wide.

“Back, sack and crack, sir?”

“Fuck off, Cips.”

Before George realised what was happening, a warm tongue licked over his slightly sore arsehole. He yelped in surprise and squirmed slightly.

“Ticklish?”

“Surprised,” he admitted. “Do it again, mate.”

George pushed conscious thought away, as he’d done when Danny had first touched him there with his fingers, letting himself relax into the sensation of the gently circling tongue. Like everything he’d done with Danny, it felt fucking good. Weird, but fucking good. His dick liked it, too. A lot.

He felt the bed dip as Danny sat back on his heels. “Have you got any moisturiser, Fordy?”

“Bathroom cabinet.”

The next thing George felt was Danny’s hands massaging cool cream into the backs of his legs, working with long, smooth strokes that would have been the envy of any massage therapist, and George had been to a few of those in his time in the game. The cream was unscented and good for stopping his skin drying up after shaving. He’d never in his wildest dreams – and they had got a bit weird at times – imagined himself spread-eagled on a bed with another bloke rubbing moisturiser in his legs. The nearest he’d got was Owen slathering him with something used on racehorses when he’d been having real trouble with his kicking leg once. It had stunk to high heaven and turned everything it touched bright yellow, but it had helped. He certainly wouldn’t have wanted it anywhere near his arse, though…

Exactly on cue, a slick finger rubbed lightly over his hole then Danny rolled him over onto his back and started to rub the cream into the front of his legs.

“You could do this for a living, mate, best leg rub I’ve ever had. You’re nicer than the physios.”

George felt Danny’s warm breath on his hard cock, then a talented tongue licked a long, wet stripe from root to tip.

“They don’t do that, either,” George said appreciatively.

“Be a bit of a bloody shock if they did. Just don’t get a stiffy when they start on your legs next time.”

George groaned. “Thanks for that thought. If it happens now I’ll blame you.”

Danny rested his hands over George’s thighs then lightly skimmed them. “Smooth.” 

“Feels better than when I do it,” George said.

“How often?”

“Once a day?” 

Danny laughed. “Liar.”

“OK, once a week.”

“Didn’t say I objected to once a day.” Danny ran his tongue around the head of George’s cock, then sucked lightly.

George gasped. “Shit, I’m going to …” The word ‘come’ was lost in another gasp.

Danny sat up, licking his lips like a particularly satisfied cat. “The shaving, Fordy mate, was called foreplay. Now I’m definitely introducing you to the concept of afterglow.”

“Mmm?”

“It means we cuddle and then get an extra hour’s kip.”

George rolled over onto his side, draping himself over Danny, head pillowed on his shoulder again.

He liked cuddling and sleep was pretty good, too.


End file.
